Generally, the present application relates to flameless candles. Particularly, the present application relates to techniques for diffusing fragrance into the living space atmosphere from a flameless candle.
Flameless candles may emulate conventional candles in their appearance and behavior without having the risk associated with a flame. Certain flameless candles also attempt to emulate conventional fragrance-emitting candles. One technique used by such flameless candles is to use a heater element to diffuse a fragrant substance. However, such heating can accelerate thermal decay of fragrant materials or change their character. Additionally, such heater elements may consume a relatively large amount of power, especially if the candle is portable.
Other flameless candles may employ air freshener wicks which may cause fractional distillation evaporation from the moistened wick surface. Such an effect may change the character of the fragrance over time.
Some flameless candles may have a fan. However, it may be difficult or expensive to vary the amount of airflow generated by the fan. For example, additional circuitry may be required to vary the speed of the fan. Furthermore, the fan may blow air directly into or onto a fragrant material. This may result in a fragrance that is relatively intense and may cause the fragrant material to lose its fragrance more quickly.
Thus, it may be desirable to have a flameless candle that solves these and other problems.